It’s My Life, It’s My World, It’s My Independence
by VMG-OBSESSIONS
Summary: Bella finally realizes the truth of her relationship with Edward? Can one final, dreadful act split them up forever, and who is waiting in the wings? Can Bella become the beautiful, independent woman she was meant to be? Read this if you want to find out.
1. Prologue

**It's My Life, It's My World, It's My Independence**

**Disclaimer**

**Can I have twilight-me**

**Absolutely not-Stephanie**

**You're mean-me**

**Too bad. Twilight is mine. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-Stephanie**

**I can always dream-me**

* * *

How could I have been so stupid? I always thought he was my soul mate, and it took a complete stranger to open my eyes to the truth. Some things are meant to last forever. But sometimes they just can't.

It all started on the fateful day of my seventeenth birthday. But before I tell you my story, you need to know how it all started, from the beginning to the end. It isn't just the story of my romance, but so much more. This is the story of how I became the strong, beautiful woman I am today.

**Review. You know you want to-or at least………I want you to.**


	2. Betrayal

**Disclaimer**

**I want Twilight. Mwaa (sobs)-me**

**Oh, deal with it-Stephanie**

**Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Sooooooo…..Ithink I'll change your story-me**

**Noooooooooooo-Stephanie**

**Ha ha ha-me**

**BPOV **

"Come on Isabella! You are going to be late! You only get this experience once!"

My god, can he just shut up. Seriously, I have a watch, and at the rate he drives, we'll get there early.

"Well, Edward, guess what! If you give me what I have asked for millions of times, I can have it over and over again! But no, you have to leave me a stupid human!"

"We are not having this discussion. Get into my car. Now."

Ugh. When did he become so bossy. I can't believe this all happened. If only I had never moved to Forks when I was sixteen.

_Flashback_

_My mom just had to marry that minor league baseball player, didn't she? Now I have to move to Forks with my dad while she gets to travel like I have always wanted to. _

_Oh, well. At least she is happy. I can deal._

_Then, of course was that fateful day of my seventeenth birthday._

_I was on my way home from the airport, having just visited my mother, Renee. Suddenly, a blurred figure pulled me out of my truck and started running. _

_Next thing I knew I was in a dark room, a figure with glowing red eyes in front of me. I knew I was going to die._

_Then, out of nowhere, a beautiful man knocked the red-eyed one out of the way, picked me up, and carried me to a house made mostly of glass. They told me they were vampires and that they had saved me, and destroyed the one with red-eyes. They even explained their vegetarian habits. _

_Eventually, I became friends with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme became like my second parents, and Edward became my boyfriend._

You would think going out with a vampire for a year would change their minds about turning me. It probably would, with anyone else, but with Edward, it only got worse. Seriously, yesterday he had the fucking nerve to pull me out of school and make me go home just because Jacob was within a mile radius. He used to be my best friend, but because of Edward we never spoke anymore. All because of a stupid issue between vamps and wolves.

Honestly, I am starting to wonder if I truly was in love with him. Sure, I loved him, but was I in love with him? What am I thinking……..of course I am……….right? OK. Enough. Time to get to school, BEFORE Edward decides to carry me there.

Then there is Alice. Not only does she not talk to me anymore-who knows why-but she also helps Edward control my every movement. I walked toward Edward's car, picking up the newspaper on the way out of the house.

The drive to school was silent, but not the calming, loving silence I was used to sharing with Edward. This silence was intense, impatient, and anxious, and for all intense and purposes-driving me mad.

I sighed, earning a glance form his royal majesty, the controller of my life.

I opened the newspaper, and read the cover story.

_Anna Marine was found dead yesterday morning, having committed suicide from over-dose. From what officers have gathered, it was done as a result of an over-controlling boyfriend. He never let her do anything he did not approve of, and it finally drove poor Anne over the edge. Her boyfriend, Laurent, will be facing up to 20 years in jail for abuse as well as assistant to murder. Let this be an example for other young girls in similar relationships. Don't let someone else control your life. They say they love you, but do they, or are you just a toy for them until they find a new one. Remember, it's your life, world, and independence. Get up and go, because you have your whole lives ahead of you. If not for you, do it in the memory of poor Anne, and for her suffering parents, who wouldn't want it to happen to anyone else. Keep Anne and those with lives like hers in your hearts and minds, and hope, as others hope, that their lives won't end the same way._

.God.

I felt terrible for that poor girl. But my relationship with Edward was nothing like that…right???

OK. Whatever. It's the last day of school. Might as well enjoy it. After all, it will be the last time that I see everyone, before my faked death.

What no one but the vamps knew was that Edward and I were engaged, and were getting married tomorrow, after which I would, finally, be changed.

The rest of the ride to school passed on in silence.

Then, as we got there, the sun began to peer through the clouds.

"Oh, you have Got to be freaking kidding me."

"Bella, relax. Just get out of the car. I'll come pick you up later. No point in making a scene over something I can't control."

"Excuse me! I wasn't making any scene. I was only…"

"Bella. You are going to be late. Go. Now. I've got to get home before light decides to shine on me."

"Whatever, Edward. I'll see you later"

The rest of the day passed in a blur. There was an assembly in the auditorium. Sadly, since Forks is so small, there aren't many seniors, so they don't bother with a graduation ceremony. We received our diplomas, and it was time to go.

I got outside, and………….Edward wasn't there??

Maybe he forgot.

Lucky for me, the Cullen mansion was only a fifteen minute walk from the school. Since it was such a beautiful day, I decided to take advantage and walk.

* * *

When I got to the mansion, I didn't see anyone around.

I decided to go up to Edward's room and wait for someone to come home, so they could take me to get my stuff from Charlie's.(I was supposedly going on vacation with Alice for graduation. The plane was going to "crash" in order to give my parents closure.)

My world shattered as I opened the door.

I saw Alice on top of Edward………._kissing _him and who knows what else.

I couldn't contain my gasp.

They both turned around to look at me.

"How could you. Fuck you both. HOW COULD YOU!!!"

"Bella. Relax. It's not what it looks like."

"Shut up Alice. It is EXACTLY what it looks like."

"No Bella. You shut up. You aren't going to tell anyone anything. Tomorrow you are going to marry me, and you are going to forget this ever happened. If you don't do as I say….. Well. Let's just say you won't live to disobey me again. And……..by the way….I'm not changing you……ever. Understand?!"

"Ye..es. I und..ders..stand."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow at the alter. Take my car and go home. I have some unfinished business to attend to. Alice will pick you up at seven tomorrow morning. Goodbye Bella."

I ran out of their, and got into Edward's Volvo. Why was this happening to me? It took a total stranger in a newspaper to make me doubt. And it took a betrayal of love to prove my doubts. What could I do now?

I needed my best guy friend. I called Jacob from my cell on the way home, and he said he'd meet me at Charlie's.

* * *

"Bella! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The tears had started to fall on the way home.

"Jake, I need you to take me to the airport, please, and come with me to Italy. Please, I'll explain ont the way. I need you so that Alice can't see me."

"Alright, Bells. Hold on. I'll be back in a few with a carry-on. Get your stuff, and get ready."

He gave me a brief hug, got in his Rabbit, and drove off.

I ran inside, to my room, and grabbed the bags I had packed for my "trip" with Alice. I couldn't believe what they had done. A hole was opening in my chest, and I felt like I wanted to die.

I left Charlie a note.

_Dad, _

_I caught Edward with Alice, and it hurt me so much. I can't stay anywhere near him. I love you so much. I'll try to keep in touch. _

_Good bye Dad._

_I love you._

_Bella_

I felt really bad for leaving Charlie like this, but I was not going to live a sin. Nor was I going to die for avoiding one.

I ran outside…..Jacob was back.

"Hey Jake. Let's get out of here."

I jumped into the shotgun seat, and said goodbye to my old life. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep myself from falling apart. If I did……..I wouldn't know how to put the pieces back together again.


	3. This is not a chapter

I am very sorry, but I am not going to be continuing this story. It has been adopted by **Alaura Whitlock, **who will continue the story.


End file.
